Attack of the 50 Foot Nerd
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: A big nerd comes from a volcano and sly must kill it.


Attack Of The Nerd

A/N:scott sucks cock!!!!!!!!!!

sly and murry and bently were on a hike in the mountains they had mountain, they had mountain bikes.

"wait you guys, i got to take a fucking shit."sly said.

"fucking okay sly."bently said.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOHA!!!!" murry said.

sly walked up the mountain to look for a place to take a shit. he saw an open volcano.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly walked up and took a shit. it was diarhea at first and then a 3 footer.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooo that was a 3 foter." sly said as he left.

But

That pissed off the evil beast named octavarius kasier scott known as the octafagius beast that lived in the volcano. he was covered in shit.

"GGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!???????!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scott said."IAMANGEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he said.  
the evil creature burst out of the volcano and began to go to the city.

Sly and bently and murry saw the shit covered beast,

"Oh...my...fucking...god." sly said. he was scared.

"IT IT THE FUCKING EVIL OCTAVARIUS KAISER SCOTT OR OCTAFAGIUS BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE WILL FUCKING KILL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently screamed.

"Whant the fuck is it?" murry said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING JUST FUCKING TOLD FUCKING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ASSTOROIDIAN SHIT MINER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently screamed.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!" murry said as he cried.

"WHANT THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD WE FUCKING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly says.

"WE FUCKING MUST FUCKING WATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently screaemd.

THE EVIL BEAST went into the city.

"GRAGOFAG!!!!!!!!!!! NEED FURREY PORNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE BEAST SAID. it destroyed the furre porn factory but the porn was too small.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE BEAST said. it was pissed off. it began to smash small buildings cuz it was too weak to smash big buildings.

Then the army came to kill the beast.

"KILLLL THATTTTT FUCEKERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" the generaul said. they launched missiles and guns and shit at the beast. it made him cry cuz he was weak,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the beast then looked at the soldiers. he was really really really really really ugly so they died.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE GENERAL SAID AS HE EXPLODED FROM THE UGLY.

"Motherfucking bastard!" the beast said.

Sly and bently and murry saw the destruction from the mountaion.

"Whant the fucking hell pissed of the octafagius beast. I thinK? murry said.

"It was MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I TOOK A SHIT ON HIS FAGGOT ASS FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said.

"SLY YOU MOTHERFUCKING RETARD!!!!!!!!!WHANT THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"""""" bently said.

"I DON'T NOT FUCKIGN KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" sly said,

the octafagius beast went to the fanfiction facotry.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST FUCKING KILL FANFICTION BETTER THAN MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!:

the octafagius beast stoomped all over the factory. the fiction was dead. sly couldn't take anymore. he was going to kill the octafagius beast.

"WAIT SLY!!! I MUST FUCKING TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!" BENTLY SAID.

"WHANT THE FUCK IS IS IT!!!???!"

"YOU MUST NOT FUCKING LOOK AT HIS FACE!!!!!!!!! IT IS REALLY FUCKING UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently said.

"Ojay." sly said.

"WHANT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?!??" MURRY SAID.

"I said ojay it's better than okay." sly said.

"Okay."

"NO!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING SHIT!!! IT'S OJAY!!!!!" sly said.

sly took a nuclear baazooka and ran into the city. he aimed at the octafagius beast and killed it with the fucking rockert.

"YAY YAY YAY AYA!!! I FUCKING KILLED THE OCTAFAGIUS BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said.

but he was not done. a shit load of other beast came out of the sky from austaila. it was came. it was the gamecube proffagius beast.

"Oh...my...fucking...god." sly said.

"SLY YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE BEASTS OF THE EARTH!!!!!!!!!! THE ONLY WAY TO DESTROY THEM IS TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!YOU MUST LAUNCH THE MISSLE AT THE BASE TO BLOW UP THE FUCKING WORLD!!!!! THE LAUCNH CODE IS 9328492184923849328490!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently said. then the orangekafagguis beast came out of the volcano and pierced the bently's shell with it's crab arm.

"Save...your...fucking...self." bently said then he died.

"BENTLY!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said. sly and murry ran away.

"whant the fuck should we doe? murry said.

"we must launch the missile into the center of the earth to kill those ugly monsters." sly said. they ran into the team van. they sped off. then the racofaggius beast attacked them with its drill arm,

murry attached a bomb to his face and picked up a grenade and went out of the van.

"MURRY!!! WHANT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIG!?!?!?!?!" sly said.

"I must sacrifcie myself for the good of you sly. go on with out me." murry said. he pulled out the fucking pin and walked up to the racofaggius beast.  
" I AM FUCKING SAVING YOU SLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said.

"MURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zly said.

murry turned to bomb on and blew himself up with the racofaggius beast. there was a huge fucking explosion.

"MURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zly said.

sly made it to the base. he lauchned the missle the center of the earth. he had 5 minutes to find a spaceship and escape the eartrh. he saw one and got in. he blasted off to space. he saw the earth explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly screamed.

he had to start over.

the end 


End file.
